Inside Man
is the sixth episode of the sixth season and the 54th overall episode of Power. Short Summary After being duped by Tariq, Vincent holds Tariq hostage. Ghost and Tommy call a temporary truce in order to face a common enemy. Tasha puts her differences to the side and turns to an unlikely ally for help. Full Summary Rashad Tate appears to recognize one of the men as the others proceed to rob the guests. James and Tasha proceed to act out the part of being scared. Francis and his partner head out while the third stays and Tate finally remembers him, while telling James this. James slips him a gun while the other man threatens Ramona. Tate has him stop and reveals the robber's name as Alphonse. The robber threatens him and James tells him to stop but Alphonse threatens him too until Tate shoots him dead. Tate is held as a hero by the guests, as James thanks him for his acts. Afterwards, a news crew arrive and Tate talks with them about his actions. Ramona notes to James that Tate will be getting publicity with his recent heroics. Later on, Tommy and James meet Vincent at the pier and shows them Tariq and they pay him his money while handing over one of his goons. Vincent is pleased with the reward and has Tariq head over but has his men aim guns at them, revealing his duplicity to Tariq. Vincent taunts them however, James is not fazed and reveals his trump card, its Benny (Proctor's cousin) who is revealed to know Vincent. Vincent asks Benny why he is there and Benny tells him he owed Tariq because he brought his niece to him after his cousin was killed while Tommy is secretly shocked to learn the cousin is Joe Proctor. Benny threatens war on Vincent if he doesn't back off, begrudgingly Vincent backs off and takes his money while leaving. Cast Main Cast *Omari Hardwick as James 'Ghost' St. Patrick *Lela Loren as Angela Valdes *Naturi Naughton as Tasha St. Patrick *Joseph Sikora as Tommy Egan *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Ramona Garrity *Rotimi Akinosho as Andre Coleman *Alani "La La" Anthony as LaKeisha Grant *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Sergeant Blanca Rodriguez *Mike Dopud as Jason Micic *Michael J. Ferguson as 2-Bit *Jerry Ferrara as Joe Proctor *Evan Handler as Jacob Warner *Shane Johnson as Cooper Saxe (credit only) *Michael Rainey Jr. as Tariq St. Patrick *Larenz Tate as Councilman Rashad Tate Guest Starring *Domenick Lombardozzi as Benny Civello Co-Starring *TJ Atoms as Corner Boy *Quincy Chad as Zigg *Danielle Davenport as Detective McCall *Brandi Denise as Epiphany *Mallory Hoff as TV News Reporter *Matthew Leone as Nicola *Jeffrey Mark as Wealthy Husband *Avery Mason as Black Grimace *Cherie Mendez as Wealthy Wife *Joe Perrino as Vincent Ragni *Omar Scroggins as Spanky *Patrick R. Walker as Alphonse Clemons Criminal and Legal Notes Music Notes and Trivia *The episode scored 1.24 million viewers. *James and Tommy call a temporary truce to save Tariq. *James uses his criminal connections to secretly boost Tate's publicity. *Rashad Tate is revealed to have been a former cop. *Tommy learns Joe's family is connected to the mob. *Jason robs James and Tommy of a million dollars. *Benny and Vincent know each other. Gallery Quotes Category:Power Episodes Category:Power S6 Episodes